Dragneel Family Life
by lazydaisy
Summary: ONE-SHOT of the NaLu Dragneel family life! This is just something that popped into my imagination based from a NaLu doujinshi I saw online. (Puhleease do not report my image ಥ ಥ). Rated T for the ending tee hee! After all these years, Natsu still has to leave once in a while to train and perform top class missions for Fairy Tail. But how does that affect his marriage with Lucy?


**BRIEF INTRO OF THE DRAGNEEL FAMILY:**

 ** _Natsu Dragneel_**

\- Patriarch of the family

\- Leaves often for missions (mostly SS-class missions) and training

 ** _Lucy Heartfilia-Dragneel_**

\- Matriarch of the family

\- Still a Fairy Tail mage, fulfills missions locally while taking care of hers and Natsu's four children

 ** _Nashi Dragneel_**

\- 12 years old, oldest child of the Dragneel household

\- Officially a Fairy Tail mage, but not fulfilling any missions as of yet; in the process of training

\- Appearance: Red fiery hair (identical to her father's); large doe eyes (similar to her mother); often wears a wide, toothy grin which makes her look even more like Natsu

 ** _Rekka Dragneel_**

\- 8 years old

\- Natsu's first son

\- Does limited training at home

\- Blond-haired and more similar to Lucy in his appearance, but with all interests exactly the same as his father

 ** _Hinata and Himiko Dragneel_**

\- 4 year-old twins

\- Youngest of the Dragneel household

\- Not official Fairy Tail mages yet

\- Appearance: both have blond hair, but slanted, mischievous eyes similar to Natsu

\- Upon observation, Makarov has deemed that the twins may become fearfully powerful. Possibly even comparable to the magnitude of their father's power. Though both seem apathetic to learning their power unless for fun with their siblings or their father.

PS. A lot of Fairy Tail mages (including Gray) are afraid of taking care of the twins because they are as wild and rambunctious—if not more—as their father.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Lucy sensed it in the air. She sensed it in the way the clouds moved to make a clear path through the sky, and in the way the trees rustled. She sensed his arrival.

It would be anytime now.

He promised a year. And today marks exactly the 365th day since he'd left.

"Ma~ma…" Himiko, her youngest born, singsonged calling for her.

"Yes, my love?" She graciously responded.

Her small hands rubbed her eyes. "I'm getting sleepy." She tumbled in the grass, like a little pup.

"Me too, Mama." Himiko's twin brother, Hinata, tumbled along with her until they've both reached her lap.

The two toddlers clearly take more after their father. More than her two older children. Though both blond and resembling most of her features, the twins both display more intuitive approach in their actions—rather seeming more animalistic than practical. For example, the rolling around rather than walking or crawling.

Lucy giggled, before comforting the two sleepy babes laying on her lap.

She thought to herself that they were aptly named. Himiko meaning a sun child. And Hinata meaning a sunny place. After all, their father's namesake was that of hot summer days.

"Papa! Papa's coming!" Her second-born, Rekka, exclaimed as he ran through the vast green fields. "Mama, look!" Rekka pointed to the horizon.

A wild tuff of pink unruly hair could be seen from the distance. The pink tuff donned a long black coat that was just as unkempt and disheveled—ripped from the battles it must have seen.

And flying above it was a blue ball of fur.

Both wore large distinguishable grins as they waved to the family that had been waiting all morning to see them.

"LUSCHYYYY! WE'RE BAAAACK!" Natsu yelled from across the way, announcing to the whole world their arrival.

Lucy didn't expect the tears that formed and trickled down the sides of her face as she watched her husband coming home. She continued to soothe her sleeping babes, while managing to wave her hand up high to welcome Natsu and Happy back.

"Welcome back," she whispered to herself. A warm feeling of relief surged through her seeing their happy faces.

 _'I'm home.'_ Natsu restored his telepathic connection with her, and lovingly assured her.

* * *

"Look at what I brought you guys!" Natsu dropped the sack of goodies and memorabilia he had brought from his journey.

"Awesome!" Rekka, the oldest boy and their second-born, was just like Natsu in his love for souvenirs. He took everything his father brings home from his travel and displays it all over his room. Which was a complete mess. And Lucy had given up trying to clean it up.

"Papa, papa!" Hinata and Himiko were on each side of Natsu's pants, pulling him at the leg to try and climb over. After waking from their naps, the two's wild energy had been replenished and were ready to take on their dad.

"Hold on, Rekka. Save that one for your sister." Natsu balanced his babies on his lap while instructing his son. "Where is she by the way?"

"She had training early this morning with the other dragon slayers. I told her to skip it since it's your homecoming, but she said that she had promised you that she will never slack and never miss a training day." Lucy shrugged. All of her children adored their father. They all shared his traits and took after him in a lot of ways. And truthfully, Lucy didn't mind that her children were predominantly more like him. Natsu never enforced it anyway. It just naturally happened that way.

"Good girl! We can't have her losing to Gray and Juvia's kid now, can we?" Natsu beamed.

"Papa, we missed you!" The three-year-old Himiko was on top of Natsu's head now, dangling her feet while grabbing tightly onto Natsu's hair.

"Ack!" Natsu yelped as Himiko pulled some of his locks. "I missed you guys, too! You've grown a lot!"

"What about Hinata, Papa? Have I grown?" Hinata was latched around Natsu's waist like a monkey.

"Of course! Now let me see, have you both practiced your roars?" The fangs on the dragon slayer father slightly showed as he grinned mischievously at his cubs.

"Now, Natsu! I've been trying hard to teach the kids not to practice their fire roar inside the house. Last time, Himiko almost set the living room on fire." Lucy placed both hands around her hips as she supervised the father and kids.

"You did?!" Instead of a reprimanding stare, Natsu beamed proudly at his daughter who was now sitting atop his head. "You're gonna be a great dragon slayer! But your mother is right. Don't set our house on fire. You have to train outdoors just like Igneel trained me in the mountains."

A tender expression dawned on Lucy's face as her eyes settled on Natsu. "They do need someone to train them, Natsu." Her words were heavily laced with meaning.

Natsu turned to look at her. He was always slow to understand when Lucy spoke in codes like this. Though he's learned whenshe's trying to say something, without saying them out directly. How she looks. And how she sounds.

"You need to stay home a little more." She softly whispered, trusting Natsu's incredible hearing to do its job.

 _'I know, I know. But..'_ Natsu responded telepathically.

 _'No more but's this time, Natsu. The children are growing up fast. And they need you to train them. They can easily learn my magic. But fire is within all of them. No one else can train them on that. None better than you. Unless…'_

 _'Unless what?'_

 _'Unless you'd let them be trained by other people.'_

Natsu furrowed his brows, forming a crease between them. He wasn't sure what—or who—Lucy meant when she said other people. No one else can train his kids better than him. Right?

Just as he was about to ask her to explain, a loud knock was heard on their front door. It was followed by a loud whooshing and the sound of the door slamming against the concrete walls.

"Papa! You're home!" Nashi ran into the room, and straight for Natsu. She jumped into his arms, knocking Himiko off of him.

Luckily, Rekka, skillfully caught her and placed her down on the floor gently. Only for Himiko to quickly begin her ascent on Mt. Natsu once more.

"Nashi! How was your training?" Natsu held his pink-haired daughter and first born at arms length, holding her by the shoulders.

The father and oldest daughter resembled each other the most. With their unruly pink hair that can never be tamed no matter how much Lucy tried to style it—even with Cancer's help. Their mischievous grin and curious, playful eyes. The expressions they made. And even their protective nature over Lucy. They were two peas in a pod. No one can ever question whose seed Nashi could have come from.

Suddenly, Natsu sniffed a different scent in the air. There was someone else who had arrived with Nashi.

"Sting?" Natsu peeked behind Nashi's head and saw that Sabertooth's guild master was in fact in his home.

"Hey, Natsu. Welcome back." Sting waved awkwardly. There was no Rogue with him; not even Lector or Frosch.

Natsu found his presence suddenly a bit unusual.

"Hey." He simply waved, though feeling unsure why the Sabertooth member was with his daughter.

"Uncle Sting!" Rekka ran up to him and immediately tried to land a punch on the blond dragon slayer.

Sting played along but easily dodged all of Rekka's attacks. After a while, he put a stop to Rekka's antics by tripping him and causing him to fall flat on his face.

Lucy immediately halted Rekka to put a bandage on his swollen forehead. "Rekka Dragneel! Why do you keep challenging everyone you meet?! Come with me this instant!"

Natsu frowned and burbled through pursed lips. His son reminded him of his younger self trying to challenge Gildarts. And just like old times, they both repeatedly failed.

"HAHA! Rekka's in trouble now with Mama." Nashi triumphantly laughed at her younger brother's mishap. "Anyway! I wanna tell you all about my training, Papa! But first, I wanna take a long, hot bath. I'll come back down for dinner. Wait for me, okay?"

Nashi quickly excused herself and ran up to the bathroom, leaving Natsu alone with Sting. Besides his two babies who were latched on to him like large river leeches.

"So, how have you been?" Sting pulled a chair across from him.

"What are you doing here?" Natsu ignored his small talk and straightforwardly asked.

Sting laughed nervously, sensing that Natsu wasn't all too happy about his uninvited appearance. "Well," He massaged the back of his neck as he awkwardly averted his gaze. "I come by sometimes."

"This whole past year?" Natsu crossed his arms across his wide toned chest.

"Not entirely. Fairly recently." Sting continued to avoid eye contact with him.

"How recent?"

"Maybe half the year?"

Natsu hummed a response, then didn't say much after.

He heard the pot begin to whistle, bubbles forming around the rim. So he stood up and let out some of the steam boiling inside. Himiko and Hinata were perfectly balanced on his shoulders as he walked; the twins refusing to let go of their father.

"Where's Happy?" Sting asked from behind him.

"He went to see Charle and Wendy. He hadn't seen them for a year afterall."

"I see." Sting nodded.

"Where's Lector, Rogue, and Frosch?"

Sting froze for a second. He couldn't shake the feeling that Natsu was interrogating him for a reason. "They're just back at the guild. Most likely waiting for me to get back there."

"So why are you really here?" Natsu turned around and stared him down. If it weren't for the two adorable toddlers sitting on top of his shoulders, Natsu would be giving off major terrorizing vibes. He was clearly brooding at the surprising fact that Sting often came to visit while he wasn't home.

"I'm not trying to do anything, Natsu, I swear." Sting held both his palms out, while offering a shaky explanation.

Natsu took a threatening step forward. His expression was his signature petty frown and annoyed expression.

But before anyone of them could say anything else, the entrance to the Dragneel home swung open once again and a marching of feet was heard.

"NATSU!" Gray challenged him as soon as he walked through the doors.

"Gray-sama, please calm down. I already promised Lucy-san that you and Natsu-san won't break any of their properties anymore." Juvia's soft voice was overheard as well.

"Gray! Natsu! When are you both going to learn to stop fighting?!" Erza's authoritative voice boomed and overshadowed everyone else's.

"Minna-san!" Lucy came back in the room, holding Rekka's hand. "What're you all doing here?"

"We heard the village idiot had come back. So we came to make sure he hasn't destroyed anything yet." Gray cheekily replied; his arm was around his quiet son who was a perfect mix of his and Juvia's features.

"Yah! Who told you guys that you can just burst into my home unannounced?!" Natsu screamed at all his uninvited guests.

"That's rich coming from you! If my memory serves me right, you're the king of barging in into people's homes unannounced!" It was Gray again who chided Natsu.

"And even destroying people's properties too!" Happy suddenly appeared behind the group.

Wendy and Charle were both trailing behind.

"You're supposed to be on my side, Happy." Natsu pouted, while his two toddlers hugged him around his head trying to comfort their father.

Erza took a few steps towards Natsu and placed a hand on his head. "It's good to have you back, Natsu."

Natsu grinned widely in response.

"Auntie Erza! Uncle Gray! Auntie Juvia! Look at all the things my dad has brought me." Rekka excitedly showed off his new items.

"Okay, okay, Rekka. Calm down." Lucy stroked her son by the head to try and pacify the boy's excitement. "How about you help me serve some food for everyone for now? Come on, Himiko. Hinata. Off your father please." Lucy called her kids and had them help her with set the table for their guests.

As the kids and Lucy walked away, the rest of the group expressed their adornment.

"You're lucky, Natsu. Lucy puts up with you and manages your offsprings with ease." Erza said with tender adoration.

"She's kinda scary, you know." Natsu pouted, and Happy nodded in agreement.

"She's not scary. You guys are just knuckleheads." Charle corrected.

The rest of the group just laughed and headed for the dining area was dinner was served.

* * *

The last guests to leave were Gray, Juvia, and their son, Yuki—who, along with Nashi, displayed their learned magic abilities over dinner.

Lucy and Natsu began putting away the clean dishes without uttering a word. They absorbed the rare silence of the Dragneel family home. All their children were already asleep. Even the rowdy twins.

"So…" Natsu was the first to break the silence. He turned to face his wife who had a small contented smile permanently plastered on her lips ever since he had arrived.

"Hm?" She hummed a response in return.

Natsu moved closer until he was standing right behind her. Then, he snaked his arms around her waist and embraced her from behind.

Lucy froze in pleasant surprise. She smiled while putting away the last plate, before turning around to face her dear husband. "What is it?" She asked, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

However, Lucy noticed that Natsu was looking down and not staring directly into her eyes.

Lucy pressed her hand against Natsu's cheek. But the man still refused to look her in the eyes. He wasn't usually as averted as this before.

"So why has Sting been coming to visit you guys? It's not like he doesn't have enough to worry about with Sabertooth and all."

His question caught her off guard. She wasn't sure what to make of his remark. "He's just concerned about our family, that's all. And I think he's curious as to how your kids will turn out. He looks up to you so much, you know that." She answered truthfully.

Natsu offered a peevish frown. "I don't like that he comes to see you often."

Lucy's eyes widened. She can't say that she wasn't surprised. Natsu was not the jealous type, you see. He never had a reason to be. So she didn't understand why all of a sudden, he was feeling insecure with regards to the young Sabertooth guild master.

"Natsu…" She trailed off, merely uttering his name. It was all she could say.

"He has Yukino. And even Minerva. Why does he need to come see you?"

"Natsu," She touched both his cheeks this time, forcing Natsu to look at her. "He doesn't come to see me. What makes you think that—"

"He doesn't come to see the kids. I know that much. If it was merely to see how Nashi's training is doing—or even Rekka's—then, seeing them once a year would be enough. He doesn't come to see them. He comes…to check on something else."

"What are you thinking?"

"I don't know." Natsu pulls his head away from her grasp and averts his eyes once again. "But I just don't like that you let him come visit whenever he wants."

As the usually ferocious fire mage grumbles and gripes, Lucy couldn't help but feel a sense of adornment for her childish husband. She grabs both his hands and squeezes them tightly. "It's your fault, you know. You leave your wife so much for so long a time. What did you think will happen? Men will obviously try and vie for my hand."

Natsu's eyes doubled in size, thinking that Lucy was admitting to an affair with the blond dragon slayer. He finally turns to face her. "Wha—you—!"

He quickly realizes the mischievous glint in Lucy's eyes and knew that she was

playing him.

"You can't do that, Lucy!" Natsu tightly embraces her and lifts her up in the air. "I've already claimed you for myself. Mine! Alone!"

Lucy giggled as Natsu continued to lift her, taking her with him as he walked.

"I'm not 'yours' alone now, am I, Natsu? You have four very similar mini versions of yourself who are just as highly attached to me now!" She laughed delightfully.

"Hmph! Those kids already get to have you to themselves all year. Now that I'm back, I'm claiming you for myself again. I'll give them all another little brother or sister who will be exactly like you. Then they can fuss over her." Natsu lamented, tightening his hold around Lucy's thighs.

"You keep saying that! But all our kids turn out exactly like you. So they all come back attaching themselves to me, just like their father does."

"Geez, I can't help it. I can't control how our kids will behave." Natsu stopped, and finally puts her down.

Lucy found herself in her bathroom. 'Perfect,' she thought to herself. She was just thinking of taking a bath before going to bed. She turned on the faucet to start her hot bath.

"I'm sorry, Luce…"

She heard Natsu say from behind.

"What for?" She turned around to face him.

"I don't really know how to be a good father. I only had Igneel to look up to my whole life, and he wasn't around for too long to teach me everything I needed to know. And I know you hate that I constantly leave to train or go on missions. But I just hope that—"

Lucy immediately stopped him with a kiss on the lips. "You don't have to apologize for anything, Natsu. You ARE a great father. And your children adore you. Iadore you. And no matter what happens, I will never leave you. Didn't I promise that the day you recognized me as your mate?"

Natsu grinned wildly, suddenly recalling the day that he and Lucy sealed their bond.

"It feels like it was only yesterday…" He gushes.

"I know." Lucy tenderly smiles back at him.

"Lucy…" Natsu pushes the hair from Lucy's neck and shoulder, revealing a sensually carved decollate region. "Thinking about those days…makes me suddenly miss you so much." He leaned down to trail a few kisses on her shoulder. His hot breath sending pleasure down Lucy's spine.

Lucy closed her eyes and absorbed the sensual satisfaction that Natsu's kisses were giving her. "H-how can you miss me…when I'm right here in front of you."

Her knees buckled; weak against her husband's kisses. Thankfully, Natsu caught her by the waist and supported her.

He swooped one arm on her leg and carried her bridal style, dipping her down into the tub full of water.

"Natsu, wait! My clothes—" Lucy warned him, but was too late. Her clothes had gotten wet as soon as Natsu placed her in.

"Too late, Luce. Let's just get rid of them." He quickly ripped her clothes and tossed it aside.

Lucy rolled her eyes and laughed. How typical. She lost another perfectly good set of clothes as soon as Natsu had arrived.

"How did I ever manage to leave you? I can't remember how I did that." Natsu looked down at her half naked body. His eyes hooded with lust.

"Should I remind you to never leave me again, then?"

The desires Natsu had suppressed so strongly during his training quickly regained its lording and overtook him. He grabbed Lucy by the nape of her neck and delved deep into the sweetness of her mouth. He planted kisses along her chin then began to trail down the length of her neck.

Lucy willingly opened up and let him explore her to his heart's content.

He bit and sucked on the sweet spot on the crook of her neck. And she moaned in blatant ecstasy.

He skillfully burned off the last pieces of clothing which covered her, exposing her naked chest and womanhood. From her shoulders, he began to trail kisses down to the tips of her breast while his hand cupped the other exposed.

He felt his member harden achingly in his pants as her moans filled and echoed in the marble bathroom.

"Lucy…..I…can't stop..." He managed to say in between kisses.

Lucy gazed back at him with eyes filled with wanton desire. In front of him was a woman who was ready to give him everything. She pressed her palm against his cheek lovingly. "I know, Natsu. You're as demanding as ever."

Natsu bit down on his lower lip, exposing his fang.

"It's okay," she cooed to him. "I'm your mate, remember? You can claim me again and again. I want you to…"

It was all he needed to hear.

"Your wish is my command, princess," he replied with a wide grin.

Lucy giggled, recognizing his words as reminiscent of her celestial spirit, Virgo's.

But then after a while, the giggles had been replaced by her moans and screams as Natsu did exactly as she had asked.

* * *

.

A/N:

Tada! What did y'all think? And please don't ask my whether or not Sting really came to see Lucy or not. How should I know? _*shrugs*_

Hope you guys liked it anyway! Please comment down below what you thought of The Dragneel Family Life.


End file.
